dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurer's Journal/Algae Glow
Algae Glow is a new seasonal exclusive, mini-mechanism added in 27th of September, 2018, v2.14.0 - Dreadfall Update. This mechanism allows the player to make their dragons glow by applying Vials of Algae in four different avaliable colors and two different durations from the Equip menu. This Update was based on the Dragons: Defenders of Berk's 6th Episode, Fright of Passage where Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs' respective dragons drank the Algae and received a bioluminescent body, and their details and patterns highlighted. Vial Algae Application As opposed to feed the dragon algae similiar as to the TV Show, in order to apply Algae to your active dragon, you need to go to the Equip menu, on the Customize Dragon section. If you have any Vials of Algae, you have to select the one you want to apply and before applying it, click the eye icon for a preview of how the dragon will look like. When selecting Use, a confirmation pop-up will appear. The Vials can be applied to any Dragon Species at any stage, even hatchlings can use the Algae. In order to get the Vials, you can either receive one from the Fright of Passage or from the Store, in Dragon Care -> Consumables for 10 (Lesser Vials) and 18 (Greater Vials). In the in-game description, it mentions that the glowing effect will replace any skin whatsoever, this is not true. Your Dragon can wear any kinds of skins and keep the glowing effect all at once, it won't replace it at all. Same applies to the Saddles. Fqueen skin algae glow.png|Fireworm Queen with Glow Skin+Red Algae Glow Stormcutter paint algae glow.png|Titan Stormcutter with War Paint+Yellow Algae Glow Glowing Effect and Duration Whenever you preview, you might notice that there is no glowing effect, if that's the case, that means your Effects option in Graphic Setting is Off. For unknown reasons, the Glowing Effect will only appear with Effects On, whether it's on Low or Highest settings, any attempts at viewing the preview and applying the Algae with Effects Off will only result in a color change in the dragon. Algae glow effects off.png|Blue Algae glow with Effects OFF Algae glow_effects low.png|Blue Algae glow with Effects on LOW Algae glow_effects medium.png|Blue Algae glow with Effects on MEDIUM Algae glow_effects high.png|Blue Algae glow with Effects on HIGH Unlike in Fright of Passage, the Glowing Effect is just a Glowing Effect pasted onto the models, there's no detail highlights similiar as to in the show, and the colors itself are often times very unbalanced. Applying Red Algae onto a Flightmare won't look as good as applying Blue due to the Red Algae being so bright, it overcomes the entire Dragon's coloration. However, the affect of the glow might depend on your Dragon's Main color, so if a dragon has its Main color as yellow, the Yellow Algae Vial might work better than the rest. It is advised to preview the glow on the dragon before applying it, because the overall brightness changes from dragon to dragon, and the final result may vary. Below is an example of the 4 color glows on a Fireworm Queen, a species that has a high brightness glow effect, so that the algae glow color overcome the dragon's color. Fqueen algae glow (1).png|Yellow algae glow Fqueen algae glow (2).png|Red algae glow Fqueen algae glow (3).png|Green algae glow Fqueen algae glow (4).png|Blue algae glow Because Toothless was in a navy blue color in Fright of Passage, the Night Fury can only use the Blue Algae Vial. The Vials have two different durations: *Lesser Vials have the duration of 4 hours; *Greater Vials have the duration of 12 hours; When you apply a Vial, a potion icon with a blue bar around it will appear in both the Glow section of your Cuztomize Dragon screen and under your Dragon's UI in the top left corner of your screen, that's the Algae's timer. During that time, your Dragon will be glowing and there is no way to temporarily remove it. Below the timer in Customize Dragon screen, there's a bin icon, clicking it will pop-up a confirmation box, clicking yes will get rid off the glow but won't go back to your Algae Menu even if it still had time left.